true friends
by shel-shel
Summary: The dragons meet someone new and an old friends. And yes I do suck at summaries. And I know the title sounds corny but give it a shot, PLZ.
1. The Meeting

Here's my first FanFic Yay me. It's basically about a girl named Nodia Parker. She lives in New York City and is like a skater punk. But she feels like she doesn't fit in. When she finds out she has to go to the temple to train. What will the other dragons think of her? Well then you should read and find out.

**Me**: So what do you think?

**Rai**: Why do we need another girl here?

**Kimiko**: WHAT DO YOU SAY! Starts beating up Rai

**Me**: Thanks Kim. We need another girl because I said so. Also that's what my story's about.

**Omi **: I'm so anxious to meet this new girl. I can teach her how to fight. So she can be a Great Xiaolin Dragon like me.

**Me**: O.K. so WHO is going to do the disclaimer? Clay? Kimiko? Raimundo? Omi? Anyone?

**Nodia**: Fine I'll do it. Shel-shel doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did then I would make it back to its one hour time slot.

But she does own Nodia Parker and some of her friends but not Jermain. Now hopefully no one will sue.

**Me:** On with the story.

Chapter one: The Meeting

In the busy city of New York sat a girl waiting for her friends. On the steps of her beautiful house in Queens. Suddenly she heard a yell coming from down the street.

"Yo! Park." Shouted a pair of identical twin girls. With sandy blonde haired and blue eyes.

"Hey "yelled back a light brown haired girl. With light green eyes and hair that reached down to her mid back. "Why do you guys call me Park. It's NODIA." She shouted.

"It's a cool nickname." said Kali.

"Plus we've called you it for years, and you had no problem with it then why now?" Pepper asked.

"Well my grandfather said he taught me all that he could and I have to train in China. With these kids about my age three boys and one girl. He said it would be good to work with them in China. He also said they had been there for about two or three years."

The twins said in unison. "Oh, sorry Nodia we had know idea will miss you."

"I'll miss New York and you guys so much." Sadly Nodia said.

After that the three girls headed to one of the many skate parks. There they met up with two other girls and three guys. (A/n Yes Jermain is one of them.)"Hey guys." Shouted the two partly saddened twins.

"What's up?" Asked another Polynesian girl.

"Well, Nodia can tell you why she won't be here." Spoke up Kali.

So after Nodia told everyone else her story. Every one stared to gather around her and said how much they would miss her.

"Well I can show you around, and don't worry every one there's cool." Said and dark skinned boy with short Velcro like hair.

"Thanks Jermain you're the best. "Said the relived Nodia.

At the temple…

"Dragons I have some important news to tell you." Said Master Fung.

All the wudai warriors gathered around there master.

"So what's the big news?" asked the Japanese girl.

"There is a new student joining us. Your friend Jermain will bring her here in a few days." Said Master Fung.

"Yeah from New York. " Spoke a little gecko like dragon.

After there master left all of the dragons gathered around each other. And started asking each other questions about the new student wail watching the sun begin to set.

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" questioned Kimiko.

"I hope she can surf." Said Raimundo.

"Is that all you can think about 'surfing' Rai?" Questioned a blond haired blue eyed cowboy.

"No, Clay I don't I'm just wondering if people in New York surf." spoke Raimundo.

"Oh I'm so excited to meet the new dragon and to see Jermain again." said a young yellow headed monk.

The next morning at the temple…

"Hey Nodia ready?" asked Jermain.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to see every thing." Said Nodia happily.

"Well here's our ride." Pointed out Jermain.

Suddenly a large green, yellow, and red dragon started to head toward them.

Then started to slowly decline down to there level.

"Hey Jermain how's everything going? So who's that?" Questioned now little dragon.

"Hey Dojo, how's every one back at the temple? Said Jermain.

"Oh their good now who's that?" questioned Dojo.

"That's Nodia she's joining the temple."Repleyed Jermain.

"Hi."Said cheerfully Nodia.

"Kimiko may be glade there's another girl at the temple. Well you two ready to go." said Dojo.

After dojo said that the once little dragon super sized himself to his forty foot size.

"Cool." Spoke up Nodia.

Then they started to lift off leaving the New York skyline behind and get higher up into the thick white clouds. Above the fluffy white clouds that started to get thinner as they decanted. That started to slowly show a white temple with blue roof tiles and yellow trim.

"There it is Nodia." Pointed out Jermain.

"Wow! It's so beautiful." Said Nodia as she looked at all of the beauty.

"Yeah, what until you meet every one else." Said Jermain

As they reached the ground Jermain and Nodia started to get off on to the soft lush green grass. The other dragons saw Dojo come in to view and went out to greet their friend Jermain and meet their new friend. Master Fung went to greet his new student and show the other dragons her. She was wearing a black and hot pink skirt with two tassels hanging from each side. Her sleeve-lass shirt was hot pink and she had black sleeve-less gloves that were finger less at the ends. Reveling her black and pink striped nails. Finally with showing her black and pink skate shoes. Her hair was light brown with part high lighted pink.

"Dragons I would like you to meet your new comrade Nodia." Spoke Master Fung." Nodia this is Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay."

After each one of the dragons names were said they all gave a little nod indicating who was who. Then each one gave her a greeting. After each dragon greeted her Master Fung left her with the dragons so they could get to know each other.

Finally Kimiko said "So you're from New York?"

"Yep."She replied.

"What part?"Kimiko wondered.

"Well I live in Queens. My mom is like a famous fashion designer." she said.

"Cool your mom is a famous fashion designer. Who is she?"Kimiko said quickly.

"Caroline Parker." Nodia stated.

"Awesome my dad is Toshiro Tohomiko a/n I tried spelling kimiko's dad's name so it maybe spelled wrong sorry" Kimiko replied.

"So I hear you surf?" Questioned Rai.

"Well I do in Hawaii see most of my family lives there." She replied.

"Hey why don't I show her around?" Suggested Kimiko.

"That would be a most excellent idea Kimiko."Omi replied.

So then the two girls left the guys to catch up with things. As soon as Kimiko an Nodia got her things unpacked and set up in her room. Kimiko started to tell her what training would be like. And what it was like living at the temple and how Rai would always give her computer viruses and pull pranks on people. She showed her where every thing was. Where their favorite place was to watch the sun set. The next thing they know it's time for supper where they all caught up on things. They had a couple of laughs wail Omi was trying to use slang. There were a few questions here and there about Nodia and New York and Jermain and Nodia happily answered them. After supper the four dragons decided to show Nodia and Jermain their beautiful sun sets. It reminded her of the ones she had seen in Hawaii with the wonderful reds exploding with purples and pinks that looked almost like a picture that someone had painted. How the colors blended so wonderfully it looked so magnificent. Finally it got dark so they decided to head back and go to bed early so they wouldn't be late for training. On the way back they a few laughs especially when Jermain asked Nodia what her and Kali, Pepper, Linda, Mickayla, and Sharon were saying.

She said "Well o.k. we were trying to pick breakfast and Linda was giving us our choices. And she said' Do you guys what a banana, banana, banana, or CUPCAKE! So I said it's not a cupcake it was a muffin a giant muffin."

After that they al finally went to bed to get a good nights rest for tomorrow's training and surprises.

A/N: O.K. I'm new at this and I know a lot of people have a girl or guy similar to here like joining the temple and things. But trust me I thought of this on my own. How well we have to thank being bored in school. Also her element is light but I have a twist on that so I hope know one has the twist that I made. So I hope you like it PLEASE R&R and hopefully no flames.


	2. training

I'm back and I thought my reviews were pretty good. So basically this story is a result of being very bored in school. Hope you guys like this new chapter. Please review as some of you did and shame on those who didn't.

**Me: You know you liked it?**

**Rai: So. Your point is?**

**Me: Why do I have to tell you?**

**Rai: Because I said so.**

**Me: So. Did anyone get the Banana, banana, banana, banana, Cupcake thing?**

**Kimiko: I don't think so.**

**Clay: I didn't get it but that just kinda made me hungry.**

**Rai: Don't change the subject. And besides you got that from Mara.**

**Omi: Raimundo is right you can't do that and no one did get it.**

**Me: O.K. we get it who wants to do the disclaimer? (everyone starts running) Hey where did everyone go?**

**Nodia: umm….. they left and they are making the new person do it and that's me.**

**Me: Well get on with it?**

**Nodia: shel-shel doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown she wishes she did but sadly doesn't and she doesn't own Tempest Twist digimon does. Now hopefully no one will sue.**

Training this will be interesting.

At the crack of dawn while most of the world is still sleeping. The Wudai warriors just started to get up and get breakfast.

"So you ready for training?" asked the Brazilian boy with a hint of cockiness.

"No worries." Nodia spoke with confidence.

After breakfast was done they meet their master out in the training area. They all saw their master waiting patiently. Also saw some shen-gong-wu being laid out.

"Now young monks please pick your shen-gong-wu and begin battling." Spoke Master Fung.

After he told them what to do they started battling each other. Omi with Jermain, Kimiko with Clay, and that left Raimundo and Nodia battling each other.

"But you're not even a Wudai warrior." Spoke up Rai.

"Yes I am!" she snapped.

After Raimundo heard that he was pretty suspicious and questionable about her. She was new and it took him about two years to get to this level. Plus he doubted it was only her grandfather teaching her after all Chase Young trained Jermain to get to this level. He could have just as easily done the same to her.

"No you just came here yester day. How can you be at our level?" Rai answered.

"Well I trained with my grandpa who was trained here. And he trained me until I got to this level." Nodia said. "Can we start training?"

"Sure, now show me what you're made of."

After Raimundo said that they started to train he used yes his favorite shen-gong-wu. The 'sword of the storm' and of course and she used 'thorn of thunder bolt'.

All of a sudden Raimundo shouted "Wudai Star Wind"

Which send her flying in the air by a giant gust of wind. Along with Raimundo now they were battling in the sky. Then everyone stopped training and watched rai and nodia fight.

"Hey!" Nodia Yelled "fine if that's how you want it 'Wudai Moon Light' take that."

Lightning was shooting at Rai. Then Rai use a classic 'Typhoon Boom Wind' he shouted. Then she used 'Tempest Twist Light'. It was a clash of elements but it was a pretty good training session. This session would possibly make them both stronger but it made Rai wonder more and more about who she really was.

Everyone else stared in aw as they saw her element in action. But it was drawing closer and closer for them to stop training. Till they were finally called in for lunch. Raimundo and Nodia hadn't known how long they were battling but instead of it seeming like minutes it was hours. Still as they were walking back for lunch the two girls trailed behind.

"Hey Kimiko why did Raimundo go so hard on me? I mean when we were training it seemed like he really did want to battle." Nodia questioned.

"Well honestly I don't know why he did that, it didn't even seem like Rai." Kimiko answered sadly.

After lunch they had to do chores then after that they finally had time to hang out. Nodia and Kimiko were in Nodia's room they were looking at her cloths, accessories, and ect. Nodia showed Kimiko her skate board and also something that really surprised her.

A/n Ha! I left you guys on cliffhanger that's for all of you that didn't review. And also in my world every one has their OWN rooms not those cubical thingies. I'm going to start updating more no I just needed a break. Be on the look out for the next chapter. Please R&R, no flames.


	3. What!

Hey sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger. But it was to teach you a lesson on you people that didn't review. Ok so last chapter we learned that Rai didn't trust Nodia. Rai sounded just like Omi that's a little freaky but oh well.

Me: Lets just get this over with and this time I hired some one. I got one of my friends to do it. Here's Mara or as her friends call her Marza

Mara: shel-shel doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown. But she wishes she could.

Me: Thax Marza! You're the only one that didn't run away. And I hope you like that present I gave you.

Mara: I did. Now back to video games with Shisino.

Me: Hey wait for me! I want to play 'ssx tricky' to! (runs off to Mara's house)

What!

As Nodia showed Kimiko her skate board and her clothes and other things, like her computer. One of her friends called while they were training. So the two girls decided to talk to them. Nodia showed her some of her videos. Then she showed her a dark to lilac purple surf board with little white and black hibiscuses decals on the board. That was hidden among her things like shoes, some clothes they tossed over in that direction.

"You surf?" Questioned Kimiko.

"Yep. I surf in Hawaii. My moms from there so me and my brother and little sister go there every summer." She said proudly." You want to see some videos of me surfing?"

"Sure"

"Ok"

Her videos showed Kimiko that Nodia was just like Raimundo. And how she was like her self she loved to shop and hang with her friends. On one particular video it showed Nodia and some of her friends. Kimiko saw and noticed that it was like a girl band. Then Nodia pointed her out she was playing the drums. The two girls spent about two hours; 'finally' Kimiko thought 'there's finally another girl here. Someone I can just hang out with and do girl things with.'

Meanwhile out in the garden.

"Hey Rai why were you so hard on Nodia?"

"Because Clay I don't trust her" He Snapped.

"Why not?" questioned Omi.

"Because, every time we get a new student they turn out to be evil. You of all people should know, you didn't even trust Jermain last time he was here."

"Well that's for sure. And she is not evil I've known her like my whole life. She did train with her grandfather." Jermain answered.

"I don't believe it."

"If you knew her a better you would find out she is just like you." Said Kimiko walking over to them.

"Fine. But only because you guys forced me to."

He stomped out of the conversation and thought 'She's nothing like me. We have nothing in common.' He rounded the corner pasted Kimiko's room and came closer to Nodia's room. Then he came face to face with the door then he reached out and started to knock.

In Nodia's room.

"Can I come in?" the wind dragon said cautiously.

"Sure" Nodia said cheerfully. She was typing at her computer and also was talking with her friends on messenger with something like a headset.

As Raimundo stepped in to her room he saw things that Kimiko had like a closet full of designer cloths, make-up, and all that kind of girl stuff. Then he saw her skate board but he knew she was a skater; but in a corner he noticed she was a surfer.

"You Surf." Questioned Rai.

"Yep, I do in Hawaii. My Grandparents live there." She said.

He looked over to her computer as she was talking to some of her friends. One asked "hey who is that?" She answered "Raimundo."over her headset.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just some of my friends they saw you over my web-cam. They called earlier when Kimiko was in here, they wanted to see one of the videos I made." she said. "I have a habit of leaving it on a lot."

He realized that he might have judged a little too quick before getting to know her. Then he saw he was almost like her and that the others were right. Now there was another surfer, this time a girl.

"Dinner!" Called Master Fung.

"Hey lets get going." Rai said. "And listen I'm sorry about earlier, it's just I didn't know you that well."

"It's alright; a lot of people do that to me." She said.

They meet up with every one else around the table. They started to basically talk about random things. Then Kimiko was telling everyone about what her and Nodia did. Like talk to some of her friends and learning that she surfed. Sure Jermain knew all of that stuff so he started asking about everyone back in New York and she told him. Now everyone knew things were going to be a bit more different around there.

A/n: So how did you like it? I kind of got writers block but I'm already thinking a head. There is going to be a new character soon so be on the look out. And the rest of the characters will start showing up. I'll start typing the next one tomorrow and it should be up by Wednesday.


	4. New student

Hi! Thanks for all of the hits. I had a bit of writers block. But this chapter we finally see a shen gong wu. So let's go to the disclaimer. October 10, 2005.

ME: Are you ready?

Mara: Yep!

(Random voices start yelling) HEY!

Me: HI guys!

Raimundo: Why can't we do this? It's OUR job, NOT hers.

(Everyone else agrees)

Me: well one Cuz I said so. Two you always ran. And three get them Pierre!

(Crazy duck starts casing them)

Mara: That crazy duck!

Me: Are you sure Jared will let us use him? (Both shrug their shoulders) Oh Well. Do the disclaimer!

Mara: sure, shel-shel doesn't own ant thing like Xiaolin Showdown or things that are listed on other chapters. But she does own the light crystal and Nodia.

Now lets play mind-less and idiotic video games!

New student

The dawn started to peak through the rigged mountains around the temple. The Xiaolin warriors were sitting at the table in the middle of eating breakfast when all of a sudden. A little green dragon popped up after everyone had a little screamed (for being so surprised of course) then the little dragon started shouting.

"SHEN GONG WU"

Everyone ran to where the sacred scroll was kept. They waited as their master showed them what shen gong wu they need to find. So they started to go on their journey and find the new shen gong wu.

"Ok so what's it called again?"

"It's the light crystal Rai." Answered Nodia.

They started to descend closer and closer to the ground. They were in Australia.

"There!" pointed out Kimiko.

"I reckon that's it." Spoke Clay in a southern accent.

As they were running closer and closer to the shen gong wu, everyone heard an annoying buzzing. It was Jack Spicer. With his red spiky hair, and goth attire and they goggles.

"I see we have a new Xiaolin loser," spoke Jack. "I'm sure you'll be easy to beat."

"Oh yeah, think again." Nodia said as she headed in for an attack.

"Your hot, wanta go out some time?" He asked." Come on you know you want me."

"Eww, No! You perverted Freak." She hit him so hard that it might have sent him out of the country when she heard what he said. "What the hell is with that guy?"

"Were not very sure, but he says his a boy genius." Answered Omi.

The shen gong wu and headed for the temple. Nodia still wondered why he had the nerve to ask her out, she had millions of questions like that running through her mind. As they got closer to the temple they saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and a medium tan.

"Hey it's Cory." Shouted Raimundo.

"Who's 'Cory'?" asked everyone in unison.

"He lived in on the same block back in Brazil. We were like best friends. We did everything together."

They were on the ground, they jumped off one by one. There came Master Fung he was followed by a Brazilian boy. He said "Everyone I would like you to meet Cory Feilosa he will be joining the temple as the dragon of metal."

And with that he left with dojo on his shoulder. After he left rai and Cory started to catch up on what he has missed back in Brazil, and rai was telling him about everyone at the temple. Just as rai said that Kimiko and nodia walk out with their cell phones.

"What are you two doing now?" smirked rai.

"Text messaging." They both said in unison.

And with that they left and went by the big old oak tree that stood in the garden.

"So who are those two?" asked Cory curiously.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you to everyone else, my bad." said rai "but anyways that's Kimiko and Nodia. Umm Kimiko has the black hair and pigtails. And Nodia has the light brown hair and in braids."

Then Rai continued to tell Cory about everyone and what has happened in the last couple of years. After a while Cory and rai decided to do a little rebel prank on the girls.

In Kimiko's room…

Kimiko and nodia both had their laptops and were on messenger with their friends and have a lot of laughs.

In Nodia's conversation, she and her friend pepper were acting really stupid and weird. Her and pepper were acting out Invader Zim quotes while Kimiko and Kieko were laughing their heads off. At the same time cory and rai were plotting their 'little' prank they headed off to Kimiko's room. Mean while Kimiko and Nodia were listening to some mixes that they burned earlier that day. Now they were finding new cool ring tones and looking in some magazines, doing each others nails. Then they boys got some water balloons and started to fill them with like mud, jello and a bunch of gross things. After they got them all filled they got omi, clay, and jermain to help them so the five of them started to move them in this small little forest that was almost completely covered with trees. Except with a breath taking water fall that had a cool partially deep pool at the bottom. They knew it pretty well they messed around there many times before. So Raimundo pulled out his cell phone and began dialing kimiko's number. Then waited told everyone that they were on their way and to get ready. So with that they all went in the trees to hind and get ready.

Kimiko and Nodia were walking through the woods and wondering why they were going to meet here and more importantly where were they?

Nodia asked if this was a trap, and Kimiko answered I'm not sure. As they got to the water fall they noticed everything was quiet to quiet. Then out of no where they fired the girls screamed but the guys didn't care they kept throwing and throwing until they ran out of ammo. Raimundo said under his breath 'Damn', now the guys were in for it. They girls stomped away angry but now they can plot their sweet, sweet revenge. After they took a shower and got ready for bed they waited for the right time for their plan to work. It was about one-thirty in the morning when they went they put their plan in action. They both brought a giant bag of make-up and started to apply more and more make-up until they looked ridicules, so after and hour or so they girls tipped toed away swiftly and quietly.

A/n. Ok I going to take a wild guess but I can tell a lot of people don't like this story. So that's making very sad and when I'm sad I go to my sad place which isn't good. So I'm going to allow flames now. Also the story may suck now but in future chapters or a sequel it gets way better. Anyways I'm going to think of a couple of new ideas while I'm at my volley ball game on Monday( oct.2) wish me luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm back and I'm going to go a little bit a head to Oct.28, 2005. So it's only 18 days not a big jump so what. Finally we get a little bit of violence and I'm still deciding if I should have a sequel or not if you want me to just e-mail me. Oh yeah I'm still in my sad place.

Me: Mara let's hurry up.

Mara: Why?

Me: Because I want to

Mara: Ok, Ok don't have a cow. I hate these stupid braces, they hurt so much.

Me: I told ya. Just do the disclaimer and we can go get some ice cream. 'Kay.

Mara: shel-shel, sadly does not own anything listed in other disclaimers. But she WISHES she own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN but sadly doesn't.

It was about a week since Jermain decided to go back to New York. And everyone was getting ready for Halloween, well almost everyone.

"Hey Nodia you want to help us?" asked Cory.

"Not really. I'm not in the mood for carving pumpkins." She replied.

"Oh come on girl. Jermain left like a week ago. So would you just let it go you're starting to act like an EMO." Spoke Rai.

"Be nice Rai. It's ok he just likes to be a jerk sometimes." Spoke softly and soothingly.

"Thanks Kim, but it's not that. I just, I just think sometimes that I don't think that know one is like me. I mean acts like me."

"What makes you think that?" asked omi.

"Well ever since I was really little I always found that no one was like me back home."

"And what does this have to do with Halloween?" asked clay.

"Well nothing really, but when I was talking on instant messenger last night like all my friends were telling me things they did. Then I asked why they didn't do those things when I was there."

Later that day Nodia decided to go out in one of the most peaceful places out side of the temple to relax and just enjoy the calmness and tranquility of the field. Mean while the others plan a Halloween party for Nodia, to cheer her up of course so they ran to Master Fung and tell them their plan.

"That sounds like a great idea to help cheer up your friend you may have the week off to do that." he spoke.

They bowed and went of to tell her the good news. Mean while Nodia was busy drawing in her little sketch book. Then she felt a soft breeze and she said softly 'Rai' she turned around and saw them. "Nodia We have most great news." stated omi. "What is it?" she asked. "Well it's on a little island in Hawaii and we also get the whole week off." Reported Raimundo. "Well let's get going." She cheered. They all started to pack and get ready for tomorrow morning when they would leave. They woke up same as usual that morning and ate breakfast then started to gather their things together and get ready to leave. Of course they brought some shen-gong-wu along just incase if Wuya or someone else attacked them like Chase Young.

They waved good-bye to Master Fung and started to lift off and the temple started to grow smaller and smaller until noting just a blue dot. Hours pasted when the dragon started to descend from the thick clouds and to thinner from there they saw land. A small island is they landed, they hopped off one by one then the dragon shrunk. They started to unpack everything then make camp, that took about half and hour or so.

"Hey since camp is all set up, do you want to explore the island?" asked Nodia.

They all nodded in agreement and started to explore. They came by and old what looked like to be a mansion or something like it. They went in and stood in the door way wondering what to do next.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." said nodia as she etched closer to the door.

"Relax; it's only an abandoned house. And I thought you didn't believe in these old superstitions and like ghosts and things like that." Said Cory as he came closer to her and put his arm over her neck. They went in a room that looked like a girl's room like a princesses room nodia looked through the dresser and found pieces of paper that looked like some sort of ancient Polynesian writing. She saw on the dresser a beautiful necklace that had little pink glass beads and in the center there was a purple hibiscus flower. "Cory, can you put it on for me?" Nodia asked in a sweet voice. "Sure." He was blushing. He took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. Soon after they were done looking they all meet up on the wide porch. They all agreed to go back to camp and eat then get ready for bed, they had an early day because earlier Raimundo, Cory, and Nodia all said they would teach them how to surf.

That night Nodia was tossing and turning, like she was having the same bad dream or something. Finally Kimiko woke up from all the tossing and suggested that she should get some fresh air and that would stop the night mares so she did just that. After a few minutes or so Nodia realized she was up to her waist in water then she heard everyone get up. She dived in to the water before anyone could get her, and appeared on the shore a few minutes later but the odd thing was no one heard a sound except the splashes of the water on the hard rocks.

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been busy, very busy. This is another cliffhanger I think. And yes I'm STILL IN MY SAD PLACE THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU PEOPLE THAT DO NOT REVIEW. And I'm still accepting flames.


	6. Can it be?

Hey! I might not be updating for a while because I might be grounded. Because of grades and no I didn't fail anything I just got two c's but not because of this. My teachers just hate me. Any who last chapter was shorter than I expected, but I always type at least 800 words but more like 1,000. To the disclaimer!

Me: Hi! Did you miss me?

Rai: Seeing on how they made you go to your 'sad place' I doubt it. ( Mara and Pierre sneak up and beat him up while I start to cry)

Me: (sniffs and stops crying) Thanks Marza! (hugs her)

Rai: That crazy duck tries to kill me along with her and your thanking her. I thought I was one of your favorite characters?

Me: Well you are and she is my bestest buddy here at school. Now will someone do the disclaimer PLEASE?

Rai & Mara: Sure, shel-shel doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or tempest twist. But she does own this story. STOP SAYING EVERYTHING I'M SAYING I'M DOING THIS IT'S MY JOB NOT YOURS! ( Me backs away slowly)

Me: So, Pierre do you want to play 'ssx tricky'?

Pierre: Quack! Quack!

Me: O.K. lets go and let them argue.

Chapter 6: Can it be?

As every one saw Nodia arise from the water they rushed over to see what was wrong. And hoping that that wasn't her, but how right and wrong they were.

"NODIA" the five shouted in unison while rushing to her aid. They kept shouting, but she didn't answer. The person they were yelling at looked like Nodia but it wasn't her. It was Nani Laka. One of Nodia's relative's well o.k. were. Her mother's side kind of excluded her as in ripped her from their family. Back to the story.

There out of the darkness laid Nodia, she collapsed right there on the shore. Cory ran to her said at the speed of sound and saw she was alive. "You o.k.?" he asked as he rushed in. "Yes, I am but I am not this 'Nodia' that you speak of I am Nani Laka." she said in an evil voice. "The person you're looking for is not here instead I'm here, to stay and now I know I am more powerful than before. Since she is the dragon of light and I am in her body I guess I am the new dragon of light now."

They started to flee right after they heard that. On the way to the temple dojo told them that this was truly not good. Centuries ago when Nani was the princess of the world she had befriended Wuya and she had told her how to rule the world and have absolute power. After every one in the world found out they had killed her in a last attempt and sent Dashi to capture Wuya in a magical puzzle box. They landed and found Master Fung he had a surprised look on his face asking "Your back early from your vacation is any thing wrong? Where's Nodia?" he questioned. So they told him the story and saw a much greater evil coming worst that ever before. He told them "Go to her mother she should have the answer on how to help her. Then you have to find Nodia in limbo but it may be hard since you have only known her for a short time I would ask some of her old friends. No go." He commanded and so they did.

They landed in a lot in New York, where they saw Jermaine and some other people playing basket ball.

"Hey guys take five." Jermaine ordered. So then once again they told the story about what happened and why they are there now. He called everyone over and told them then introduced everyone. "This is Sean, Drew, Nate, and Andy." As he said that four boys nodded as their names were being said. The first had black hair, blue jeans, and a green shirt with the element skateboard symbol on it and he had blue eyes. The next one had red hair jeans with holes in them black tee and he had green eyes. And Sean also has a twin sister Sharon and they look so much a like but she's not her right now she's shopping. The third and forth were almost alike they both had dirty blonde hair, browns eyes, jeans, and Nate had a blue tee, and Andy had a yellow tee. "Now for the girls or as they like t be called 'surfer chicks' Linda, Mickayla, Kali, and Pepper.". As he said that four girls nodded each had medium tan skin and wore caprices. Linda had brunet hair little shorter that shoulder length, she wore a spaghetti strap shirt that said 'ac/dc'. The next Mickayla had medium long black hair with purple highlights; she wore a purple and white tee with fish net gloves.

The last two were twins they were almost a like but Kali had short brown hair and Pepper had long brown hair, they both wore tank tops that were green and Pepper had black fingerless fishnet gloves on.

"O.k. now I'm going to get confused by those two." Rai said pointing at the twins.

"Do you want us to put on name tags or something?" Kali and Pepper said sarcastically.

"Well that may help." Said omi.

"We were being sarcastic, but any way it's really easy to tell us a part. See I have short hair and Pepper has long hair plus she has gloves on." Said Kali.

"Wait Your Raimundo Pedrosa and Cory Feilosa." Asked Pepper as she waited for an answer.

They both said "yes" in kind of an uneasy voice. "Don't worry about her she is always like that any way I can take you to where her mom works come on fallow me." Said Jermaine. So they left them all waving good bye as they left.

An hour later they arrived in front of a giant office building were they stepped inside. Jermaine walked over to a desk where Jermaine asked "Is Mrs. Parker here?" the clerk nodded yes. He said "Thanks Kristy." They headed toward the elevator and went up about thirty floors until the doors opened and they headed out of the elevator. They headed for an office that read 'Caroline Parker'. When they stepped into the office they saw a giant office with stone tiled floors and a tan wall color. On the walls hung portraits of each of her children along with their names shown underneath. They read 'Jared, Lesley, Dylan, Nodia, Justin, Tomas, and finally Kaleen'. Then a voice said" it's a big family isn't? But three of them are gone Jared is in his seconded year of college in West Virginia. Lesley is starting college in Vermouth. And Nodia is off training with you guys." Spoke Mrs. Parker.

"Oh My God! Your Caroline Parker owner of 'PARK Designs', I love your clothes." Shouted Kimiko.

"Leave it to Kimiko to know that." Said Rai.

"Yes that's right, But Jermaine know me now as Nodia's mom. And Raimundo I know your mother to, so I'm surprised you didn't know me? I mean I compete against your mother, and if I remember you and your brothers and sisters would pile up on Nodia, but that one time she had a broken arm and I think you remember the rest. "

"Sorry Mrs. Parker, I forgot about that? And I remember what happened when we did that when her arm was broke. Boy she was mad then she got all of her friends mad at me."

"That's Nodia for you. I think I know why you six are here and Nodia's not. You need to save nodia because she has Nani's sprit in side of her, right?"

They all nodded so she walked over to Nodia's Portrait and behind the picture was a door. And be hide the door was a book and black crystal. The book was titled 'Nodia's favorite places' and she explained the crystal was hardened magma but Nodia knew what to do with it. and with that they left and went back to the island.

A/n O.k. Still in sad place and I'm getting close to the fight scenes. Please R&R still accepting flames hoped you liked this chapter.


	7. trapped

Hey everyone I'm back, and with a new chapter. So last chapter we learned that Nodia had about six brothers and sisters and a lots of friends in New York. Now let's get on with this chapter.

**Me: Can we just get on with it?**

**Rai & Mara: _NO!_** (Everyone else comes in)

**Kimiko: What are they doing?**

**Me: Well last chapter Rai and Mara started fighting over who is doing the disclaimer. So Pierre and I decided to just leave and play mind-less video games. We came back and now look. So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Rai & Mara: _We'll do it! Shel-shel doesn't own Xiaolin showdown or tempest twist digimon does. But she does own some people listed on other chapters._**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

Chapter 7: Trapped

"You Know I'll get out. You know my friends will stop you." Spoke a persistent girl that was now trapped in the middle of nowhere. Wait no, no she knew where she was, and she was in limbo a place between two dimensions, the living and dead. But she wasn't dead at least not yet or she hoped not.

"Silly, little girl they will never come back for you. They'll just leave you here and I shall rule the world from you body. Thanks to my necklace that your 'boyfriend' put on." Spoke Nani with and evil tone. She was plotting her plan to rule the world, while waiting for her teacher to show up.

"Wuya, I'm glade to see you again." Greeted Nani as she meets the old heylin witch in her palace.

"I see you have done well. Taking over and controlling on of the Xiaolin dragons, then ruling the world with them on our side." Wuya congratulating her student

"It wasn't easy she is a bit of a rebel. She will never give up a fight. But I did it and now I'm ruling the world." Nani stating proudly to her teacher.

"Yes, well the person I had at my side was very rebellious. And he defeated me after all I did for him." Wuya complained remembering when Raimundo was at her side and when she ruled the world, forcing the other Xiaolin apprentices into hiding.

On Dojo...

"Can you hurry Dojo?" questioned the Japanese girl, "We have to hurry or it may be too late."

"Kimiko, I'm trying to get there as fast as I can; besides we'll be there in a few minutes." Stated the dragon now going at break neck speed through the clouds forcing everyone on him to hang on with all their might while trying not to fall of. They came closer to the island they started to prepare for battle. As they approached the island they saw what some of them have seen before. Yes, it was Wuya's rock minions and army of them to be exact Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo remember the last time they fought them before. "What are those things?" Cory had to ask and he waited for an answer. "They are Wuya's Rock minions." Stated Omi with a scared look on his face.

Back to Nodia…

"O.K. Nodia you've been in worse places. Well not really but in worse situations. I know my friends will get me I just know it. Then again they may not; aw man I shouldn't have said that they weren't my true friends. But I was mad and frustrated." Nodia kept talking to herself while walking around this now deserted place.

"O.K. some one has to be here besides me! Now nodia lets think of positives and or things you will do once you get out of here. Umm lets see well when you get out of here I know I will be pissed, but I can take my anger out on Wuya. Keep think positives, you can become pro surfer, Na take to long. This is hard thinking of positives." She found a quiet spot that she liked after all the whole place was quiet as a mouse. She reached into her backpack (a/n yes I gave her a backpack other wise you would be pretty bored their) took out a pencil and her sketch book and her camera. Wondering what to draw she turned to her camera browsing through hundreds of photos she spotted one she wanted it was the six of them when they were on the beach. Just acting like a bunch of kids messing around on a deserted island.

At the island…

They stood ready fight. They were out numbered five against about two hundred, so you can imagine the battle didn't last long. One by one each wudai warrior was captured by the giant gnomes. "Well I see the five little monks have come back to get their little friend, oh Nani would you be a dear and go get her? Oh I forgot she's not here she's trapped in here." Wuya showed them a portal that previously Nani and she put Nodia in. She threw it to them and they caught it. "If you want to free your little friend you'll need the key. To bad that I have it so you'll have to get past me and that's not going to happen." Nani said as she showed them a white crystal with a little yellow lightning bolt in it. Cory ran to retrieve the crystal, but instead got his butt kicked by the body of the person he loved and would never hurt. But he had to, in order to save the real person he loved and get her in her body. Wuya went after the other wudai warriors they knew this was going to be a day to remember.

They had just enough time to make a plan about what to do. "I can take Nani." Spoke up Cory with and angered look on his face. "Are you sure man?" asked Raimundo making sure his friend was up to the job. "I can and I will." Cory answered with a concerned look "I just hope I don't hurt her to bad."

A/n I've been very busy and I would have updated sooner but again I was busy. Still accepting flames, Please R&R. And everyone on Deviant ART Knows my b-day is in 19 days YAY.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey every one! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy, but good news is that I will be updating more and maybe make my sequel in the next couple of weeks; if you want me to.

Shel-Shel Doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or things listed in the other chapters. And I don't own 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield.

Chapter 8: The truth

"Well this is just fabulous. I'm lost in a place that has no people and yet I keep hearing things. I'm going to check that mirror again and see what's going on." And with that she headed toward the house and in to one of the dust covered rooms. Looking for the mirror that showed her the world she grew up in, made her friends, and where she had her six brothers and sisters. Her world, she found it at last. What she saw was something she might have dreamt of, it was her friends, the same ones that she fought with. They were fighting for her.

"Hey Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Cory!" she shouted trying to get their attention. Nothing, not one response from any one of them they just kept fighting.

Now saddened she slid against the wall on to the floor. "Now how do I get their attention?" now in despair trying to hold back her tears. But she cried, for what seemed like hours were only minutes. "Why are you crying?" she heard a voice say. Then saw a hand being placed on her shoulder. "Stop your crying Nodia." The voice said as she looked up to a person.

"I'm stuck here. And I can't reach my friends. Also how do you know my name." she asked as she started to get up and wipe away her tears.

"I know you because I'm the REAL Nani."

"But how can that be?"

"Well you know Wuya was my teacher. Well one night while everyone was gone, she cast a spell over me trapping me in here. So now everyone thinks the real me is the one out there."

"But why did she do that?"

"Because I rebelled against her and she got mad. Put a hex over me and trapped in here made a decoy of me. But when the decoy started acting evil the villagers started to band together and captured her. Then burned her at the stake, next Wuya trapped her in the necklace thinking that someday would put it on. Preferably one of 'chosen ones' I think the dragon of light."

"But I'm the Dragon of light, and I have the necklace on." She ranted.

"The way out is by believing in yourself."

"But how do I beat Wuya and the evil you?"

"To a Showdown, I've seen what you can do. Just believe in yourself. Don't worry I'm always with you. Oh and be sure to trap Nani in the crystal."

She went over to the mirror placed her hands on it and concentrated. Thinking and wishing she could go home, back to her world.

Meanwhile…

"Man, we could use some help right about now!" shouting Raimundo as he's dodging Wuya's attacks.

Just as they were about to get beat here comes Nodia as she steps out or more like falls out of the mirror. Everyone rushes over to her seeing if she is alright. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Look I have to challenge them to a showdown and trap Nani in a black crystal."

"Wait," exclaimed Cory as he pulled out the crystal and gave it to her, "why do you need it any why?"

"You'll see." She smirked.

Everyone started to head back to battle knowing to plan. They had to get Nodia in a Xiaolin Showdown with Nani.

In the back Cory stopped, pulling back Nodia. "Nodia there's something I want to tell you something. I know I haven't known you for a real long time but I….Um….Love you."

"I love you to." She said hugging him. He leaned over and started kissing her. She kissed him back, He kissed so full of passion. But they both knew it wasn't right, but yet it was. It felt so right, but they had to stop and fight.

"Where were you two?" Questioned Omi.

"Umm. Well I lost something and I needed help finding it." She was saying grabbing her shen gong wu.

They found Wuya and Nani waiting there for them. And In the center of the floor was a shen gong wu, just sitting there unguarded.

"There's your cue. Go and get it." Raimundo said while motioning her to it. She ran while Nani merely walked. They both touched it,

"Nani I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I accept. Name the challenge."

"Fine. Battling but with a twist."

"I wager Star Hannabbi."

"And I wager the Thorn of Thunder bolt. I also call for a Shen yi bui dare. So I also wager the Reversing Mirror.

"And I wager the Mantis Flip Coin."

"Let's Go Xiaolin Showdown!" They shouted together.

Every thing rose, and the place turned into a battle arena.

"Everyone knows you can't win." Nani kept saying, "You know they don't like you. Even when you were younger you were too rebellious. You don't even have any thing planed out."

"You don't know me. And besides I'm just _unwritten_."

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it   
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open   
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten 

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken   
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken   
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it   
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open   
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in   
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips   
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

a/n

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have at least two chapters left then a sequel. Keep on the look out for a new story. Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm finally 14. I was very busy this whole week, so now you know I haven't updated in a while.

Previously…

Nodia gets out of the other world with a little help. And gets into the war also, beside her friends. And gets into a showdown against Nani. Will she win? Will she lose? Read and find out.

"I am just 'Unwritten' I already have every thing planed out!" Screaming Nodia as they begin the Showdown. "Sure you are, just keep telling yourself that and you'll lose. I can live with that." Smirked Nani, now waiting for an answer. Now after hearing that Nodia keeps looking for an answer, but what would it matter? She was probably right. She would lose, but right then and there she thought of a song that would answer the question. **Unwritten** by Natasha Bedingfield.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined _

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned _

_Staring at the blank page before you _

_Open up the dirty window _

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you can almost taste it _

_Release your innovations _

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_The rest is still unwritten _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines _

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way _

_Staring at the blank page before you _

_Open up the dirty window _

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you can almost taste it _

_Release your inner visions _

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_The rest is still unwritten _

_Staring at the blank page before you _

_Open up the dirty window _

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find _

_Reaching for something in the distance _

_So close you can almost taste it _

_Release your inner visions _

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_Feel the rain on your skin _

_No one else can feel it for you _

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else, no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips _

_Drench yourself in words unspoken _

_Live your life with arms wide open _

_Today is where your book begins _

_The rest is still unwritten _

_The rest is still unwritten _

_The rest is still unwritten _

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

"WOW! She is good, real good." Spoke Kimiko. With everyone else agreeing with her. She had such a strong voice. Filled with passion and hope. "So did that answer your question?" Smirked Nodia. "Yes, but your still going to lose." Nani spoke now angered. How could she do that? Now for sure I will lose the battle, and get trapped in that crystal.

Nani heads toward nodia with full force ready to kill her. But at last minute she doges the attack. 'Wudai Moon Light' lightning bolts shot out of her finger tips and all aimed for the same target Nani. Two hit her on the shoulder leaving behind two marks. With blood rushing out, now with all her rage plans and attack to finish her off for good. Attacking her with immense force, left Nodia on the ground. Was she dead? Was she alive? All questions waiting to be answered, but only time would tell.

She pulled her self together and gathered all the strength she had left. And got up, she wiped the blood away from her lips and got into a fighting pose. And began taking her revenge out on Nani. She muttered under her breathe ' Tempest Twist Light' rising into the air being covered in light. As everyone stares in aw, now she is ready to destroy her. Unleashing all of her built up energy and heading straight for Nani, she just stood there. No place to run. No place to hide. She took the hit. But she wasn't dead yet. After all this was a battle to the death, and she wasn't going to lose.

a/n sorry for it being a little short. The next one should be up real soon and a sequel. Plus I have some ideas for a new story.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I just made a new story; I think some of you have seen it. Anyway on with chapter 10.

"So what are we going to do with Wuya?" smirked Nodia as she descends down from the platform. Used in the showdown, and landing on front of Wuya.

After thinking about what happened with Nani Wuya decided the best answer was to plead. Beg. What ever would stop her from meeting suck a horrible fate as Nani?

And she was afraid of a little fourteen year old. Raimundo, Kimiko, Cory, Clay, Omi, and Jermaine all thought the same thing. It was pathetic especially for an evil witch that ruled the world more than once in her life time.

_ Flash back _

"_Ugh" mounded Nodia as she is being thrown into a wall of rock. "You BITCH you'll be sorry, the day you messed with Nodia Mariza Sophia Parker!" _

"_And when is that day. Last I checked that wasn't today." Laughed Nani making an attack lunching Nodia onto the roof and making her crash down on the platform._

"_Laugh all you want, you'll see I'll win this. And I'll win this." She muttered to her self._

"_O.k. who do you think will win?" questioned Raimundo._

"_Nani" came from Kimiko._

"_Nani" Came out Clay._

"_Nani" Omi said._

"_Nodia" said Jermaine and Cory._

"_Well I'm choosing Nodia." Declared Raimundo to everyone._

_Hearing at least half of her friends cheer her on made her smile and gave her more hope that she would win._

"_Wipe that smirk off your face!" Ordered Nani wiping the blood from her mouth, then getting into a fighting pose._

"_No." plain and simple was her answer. "Wudai Moon Light!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Heading right toward her appoint and sending her hurtling on to the ground._

_Causing her to break a few ribs, not to mention breaking her neck, and cracking her skull. Killing her instantly, thus winning the battle. She carefully took out the crystal and locking Nani's sprit inside it, trapping her. _

"_Bye-Bye fagot. Hope you have a great time in hell bitch." She smiled, as the little black crystal glowed. Meaning Nani was trapped. _

_Everyone waited for the platform she was standing on to return back to normal. And now Wuya thinking of a way out, her student defeated by a fourteen year old then trapped. She was running out of options. What would she do? Would she beg? Grovel? What? _

_End Flash back_

"Well? I'm waiting, if you're not going to say any thing then I will." Now growing impatient she was looking at her comrades. Then turned away and spoke once more, "No one knows what to do? Well how about we just turn her back into a disembodied head and send her to chase or jack?"

"Yes? No?" She was tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

She turned around to see everyone nodding and agreeing with her.

"Well then it's settled will turn her back into a disembodied head and send her to how about jack. I mean she pretty much gets a far worst punishment then I can think of."

"Reversing mirror!" "Serpents Tail" they shouted in unison. The result Wuya turning back into a disembodied head and being sent back to Jack Spicer.

_A/n_ I know this chapter is a little short but here it's like 10:20 p.m. So I hope you like this chapter and read my new story "Two sides of love". Please R&R.


End file.
